


All They Needed To Know

by KittyCatKauri



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatKauri/pseuds/KittyCatKauri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Avengers/Pacific Rim<br/>Clint and Natasha think they know everything they need to know about each other before they even met properly. <br/>A bout in the Kwoon Combat Room quickly changes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All They Needed To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Another fiction by me, for the KaijuBuster contest blog by BrilCrist :http://brilcrist.tumblr.com/
> 
> Just a short thing for fun cause I have lots of uni work already x3 All mistakes are mine and I did throw this out in less than an hour, oh how inspiration strikes. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

When Natasha first met Clint, sparks flew, and not in a good way.   
She had flicked her head away with disinterest while he dug into his dinner, she didn't care for the boy doing badly in the training sessions. Sure, he could do the theory but she was top of the charts in combat, whereas Clint, was not.   
And that was all she knew about him and that was all Natasha cared to know. 

Clint glared at the red-headed bitch, thinking she was better than everyone, looking down on all people lower than herself on the charts.   
To be fair, she was top of the class but it didn't excuse her, with that kind of attitude she was never going to find a co-pilot. Clint couldn't think of anything worse than being partnered with her, she had chewed up everyone they threw her way.   
Beat them, thrashed them, ate them and spat them out.   
Clint had seen plenty of her fights to see the poor bastards limping away, their pride and dignity in pieces, though she was a great inspiration to the woman in the Shatterdome.   
That was all he knew about her and that was all Clint needed to know. 

Natasha was not happy, she was glaring at the short haired boy, who was in fact glaring back at her. This idiot was finally in the ring with her and she had been waiting, keeping an eye on this weaking she hadn't defeated yet. It was almost pathetic how little time she was going to take mopping the floor with this brat.   
She didn't even remember his name, though she had heard it when the other candidates were talking awestruck about him, but she knew him to look at, they had been eyeing each other up for week, since the training program started almost.   
But Natasha knew she was going to destroy this boy and that was all she needed to know. 

Finally the moment was here, not that he had been waiting or anticipating it or anything, but now he was here, he could feel his heart rate picking up and his breath was catching, just a little bit.   
He would be the first one to admit that he was nervous, anyone would be with fighting this cold hearted bitch, but he was not scared and he never will be.   
In a way, he respected Natasha, he didn't have a bad word to say about her really, probably because he barely knew anything about her, only that she cared for herself above everything else and that definitely something he could relate to, but in the Drift, it wasn't all about you, it was all about being 'One'.   
Clint didn't know if he was going to win, but he was okay with not knowing. 

Natasha was furious, she was winning goddammit and she was going to win this bloody fight. She did not work her way from nothing to be beaten by a nobody.  
She didn't know how long they had been fighting but according to her term, it had been too long and it was time to finish. 

To tell the truth, Clint had panicked, he was practically running away from her, she was furious, so he stepped back and launched his stick at her. It his her with a thud in her shoulder, narrowly missing her cheek.   
Silence fell amongst their jeering peers.   
Oh God, her face had twisted into something evil and she threw her weapon to the edge of the mat.   
“You.” She hissed, pulling at the fabric on her pant leg, planting her bare foot in front of her. “Get here right now, fucking chicken.”  
Nope.   
But nether-the-less, he sucked it up and faced her.   
They stared for ages, he couldn't decipher the look in her eyes, not sure whether it was anger, disgust or maybe a combination of the two.   
He couldn't hear the crowd that had formed around them, he wasn't ever sure if they were making noise, but he heard his heart beat crashing and his shuddering breathe, if he thought about it hard enough he was pretty sure he could her Natasha's too. 

Natasha was confused, her mind was clouded, but clear and the look on Clint's face was confusing her too.   
He hadn't moved, and neither had she.   
Both on the defence, yet both attacking, this wasn't really a fight any more, it felt like a conversation.   
The corners of Clint's lips twitched, which Natasha clocked at once, but that just confused her even more.   
Her mind went blank when Clint's shoulders started to shake slightly and the snort of laughter escaped him, she couldn't help to snigger back.   
Soon enough, they were seemingly reduced to children pointing and laughing at each other, struggling to breathe and hanging off each other. 

The instructor was glancing between them, unsure of what was going on.   
Together, they stood straight and announced proudly.  
“I think I found I found my co-pilot!” Before breaking into more peals of laughters. 

Now they were practically inseparable, strutting around the Shatterdome like they owned the place, but all they could see was each other, which was basically the same with any other team. They laughed and joked, sometime fought but nothing that didn't get sorted by their next drop.   
If you asked them about how they met, they'd laugh and shake their heads at themselves and how stupid they were.   
They didn't know how they had survived without each other, but now they had one another and that was all they needed to know.


End file.
